Very often when traveling, especially if the traveler is unseasoned, inadequate luggage space is provided for handling the volume of merchandise purchased in foreign ports to be taken home. The items purchased often find their way home in dilapidated paper bags, plastic shopping bags and a multiplicity of other unsuitable containers which lead to the spilling of the contents and possibly damage to the merchandise.
Although the logical thing to do would be to carry an extra suitcase or two, naturally no one wants to burden themselves with an empty suitcase throughout half or three quarters of the trip. Thus the dilemma of providing a suitable way to return home with subsequently acquired merchandise heretofore has had no logical solution.